On the Internet, content hosting services or other applications allow users to upload, view, and share data content. Such data content may include audio clips, movie clips, TV clips, and music videos, as well as content such as blogs, social media pages, short original videos, pictures, photos, articles, avatars, software programs, games, etc.
Data content can be provided to a user through channels. A channel can be data content available from a common source or data content having a common subject or theme. A user can subscribe separately to multiple channels. However, the multiple channels may have different methods for subscribing, such that the user has to take a separate action for each subscription. In addition, subscriptions to the multiple channels can be available on separate pages or applications, such that the user has to visit a different location for each subscription.